Sweet Dreams
by vickiicky
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like after you died? Ever wondered how many lives were damaged beyond repair because of it? I got to find out.


"Lily, get your white little arse down here!' I 'grrrr'ed as I threw the hairbrush at my bed and ran out of the room. But as soon as I did, I tripped on a innocent book laying there. I screamed as I went tumbling down the stairs, each step down, slamming my head on a stair.

"Oh my gosh! Lily!" I laid there for a second and watched as people gathered around me. I closed my eyes, but forced them open when I heard a certain person yelling to take me to the Hospital Wing.

"Owwwwwww," I groaned as I sat up. About three different people helped me up and walked me to the couch.

"Lily, you should get it looked at. You're bleeding!" I turned around to the stairs and saw a small puddle of bleed. I'm sorry, but blood just makes me gag. Which I did. A lot, in fact. On someone's new, expensive high heel shoes.

"Ahh! You sick freak! Jamies! Did you see what she did to me?" But 'Jamies' just ignored her, seeing how he just picked me up and was walking me out to the Hospital Wing. Once the door closed, I felt the urge to vomit again and got away from James. I leaned up against the wall and left a nice mess for the care taker. James went to pick me up, but I stopped him.

"You're going to run and it's going to upset my stomach. I'll just walk, unless you want vomit all over you." James gave a weak smile, but took my hand anyways and sped walked over to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Potter. What a surprise?" There was enough sarcasm there dripping from her voice, I could take a shower in it.

"Madame Pomfery," The nurse looked shocked as to be addressed in such a way from James Potter, "Lily fell down the stairs and hit her head pretty hard. Then she started throwing up."

The nurse led my to a chair and got behind my as she looked at my head. "Oh my," she said with the 'tut tut tut.' She pulled her wand out and patted my head with it. Then I looked on the wall to see it started to glow red.

"There is no brain damage. It's just a few cuts, but if you were throwing up, it could be serious. I want you to stay over night.

"Madame Pomfery. I get a paper cut and I'm spewing chunks. I just can't sand blood." She looked at me for a long time, but seeing how she still had many Qudditch injures from the match the day before to take care of, she let it go.

"Just take this potion and you can leave in about ten minutes." I smiled her my thanks and took the potion from her hand. I looked at it uncertainly, but gulped it down, nevertheless.

"Lily! Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded when 'The Crew' finally came.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I handed James the empty flask, which he put on the table.

"Becca almost got in a fight with Brittany Standy!" I laughed along with everyone else, trying to picture Sirius and Alice holding her back.

"When do you get out of here, then?" I turned to Peter, who didn't really talk, and gave a look of surprise, but answered, none the less. "In about five minutes, actually." Somewhere off in the distance, the clocked chimed seven time, signaling dinner time.

I took one look at Sirius and his hungry expression and laughed. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right there." As soon as I said 'go' Sirius and Beccy jolted towards the door the other three chased after them, leaving James and me alone. I stood up and so did James.

Without thinking, I put my arms around James and held him loosely. James lowered his hands and rested them on my waist.

"Thank you James." I got on my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his lips, but I lowered myself before he could react.

"That was just a 'Thank You' kiss, by the way. Don't read anything into it." James nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Need any other favors?" I laughed and playfully hit him, letting go of our hug. James still had hold on my waist, but for some reason, I didn't mind. We slowly walked out of the room together and down to the Great Hall. I broke apart from him when I saw many students filing into the Hall.

We walked over towards our friends, Sirius and Beccy having already cleared three plates each.

"Gees, save some for the children!" I joked when James and I sat down.

"Prongs, what you so happy about?" I turned to James, wondering why he hadn't shouted it to the whole Great Hall yet. Not that I want him to.

"Oh, nothing! Life's just wonderful!"

"Alright." Remus isn't dumb, as I'm sure you have noticed. James had an okay expression at the hospital wing, but now he was grinning like a mad man. And, he was walking to the Great Hall with me. So, Remus knows I did something. And I'm not telling. But seriously, why hasn't he told.

The rest of the dinner went through like normal, with Remus throwing us knowing looks. Well, it went normal until four important-looking birds came flying in. Everyone stopped eating and looked up. I was rather shocked, however, when they all came to me. You could tell I was shocked because I let out a small scream and they land in my chicken noddle soup.

I grabbed all the letters and watched as the birds flew away. There were two purple cards and two red ones. I opened one of the purple ones and gasped as I read the first line. I quickly got up, grabbing all the cards, as ran as fast as I could up towards my room. I noticed as I ran through the common room, that the spills were cleaned up. I locked myself in my room and threw myself on the bed. I opened the purple one again as I closed the curtains.

Dear _Miss Evans,_

I'm sorry, but your _sister, Ivy Grace Evans_has died from the _Crutio Curse exhaustion_. If you need anyone to talk to about your problem, one of our appointed Aurors will be willing to help.

Sincerely

Thomas Smith

_Thomas Smith_

Head of Auror Informing Department

How sad is it that there are so many of these attacks, they can't fully write it all out. I regretfully reached for another letter, this time red.

It had said the same exact thing except for that my mother died from the Avada Kadara curse. Same with my father. Lavender, however, died from exhaustion like Ivy. I don't know how long I cried and laid there. I know there was several attempts on the other side of the door to let Beccy and Alice in, but I couldn't. Then, they didn't come for about twenty minutes, and at the time, the only thing that went through my mind was that they gave up on me, leaving me to feel this pain all by myself.

Then a simple thought came to mind. It said, 'You don't have to feel anymore pain if you end it right now.' I couldn't get it out of my head. I know it's true, though. I stopped crying and stood up.I walked over to my desk and picked up a quill. I pulled out my wand and gave it a quick tap. It turned into a long wide knife. I laid on my bed and closed the curtains again. I took many deep breaths before I rasied the knife.

"Good bye, everyone." I lowered the knife into my stomach. I closed my eyes for the last time.

I woke up with bright white light blinding me. 'I guess I'm in the Hospital Wing.' I sat up and looked around me. But I wasn't in the Hospital Wing. I was laying on the ground with what I assumed was fog.

"Lilian Elizabeth Evans?" I quickly turned around to see a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and a long white gown, sitting behind a secretary desk in the middle of nowhere. I nodded and walked to her.

"She's in a meeting with Him right now. She'll be with you shortly. Please take a seat." As confused as I was, I obeyed and went to the seat that appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Maria. Is she here yet?" A younger looking woman then the first appeared out of thin air. She wore a shorter dress then the first and she had shoulder legnth brown hair.

"Right over there." Maria pointed to me as I stood up.

"Oh, I'm pleased to meet you, Lilian. Welcome to Heaven." I gasped a little, even though I had guessed that.

"Please come with me." I followed her into a cloud until we couldn't see Maria anymore.

"We were shocked you did that, Lilian." I looked confused up at her while her smiling face turned a little sour. "You weren't scheduled to die yet. He's debating what to do with you, but until then, He asked me to go to Earth with you and show you what damage you did." I didn't say anything, afraid I might say something wrong, so I just hung my head.

"Oh, before I forget, my name is Victoria. Let's go." All she had to do was blink and we were in my room. I gave her a questionable look but she put her finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. I nodded, then looked over at my bed. I gasped as I drove the knife into my stomach. It was really hard to watch, but she made me. A few minutes passed when she spoke.

"Righhhhhht here! You just died."

"That's kinda werid," I spoke for the first time.

"Indeed. Oh, look. Here comes Sirius and Rebecca." I turned to the door as Sirius opened it up, taking a knife out of the door knob.

"Thank you Sirius." Beccy smiled at Sirius and walked over to my bed.

"Lily, sweetie? Want to talk about it?" Beccy opened the curtains and screamed bloody murder, with Sirius doing the same once he came to her side. He quickly checked for my pulse, but seeing how I died before he came in, there was none.

He got up quickly and gave Beccy a hard hug.

"What happened?" James, Alice, Remus, and a few other random people ran up the stairs.

"Lily's..." Beccy started crying before she could finish. Someone had ran to get a professor, but I kept my eyes on James. He took one look at me and ran out of there. Remus went to hug on Beccy and Alice while Sirius ran out of the room as well. I went to follow, but in a blink of an eye, I was in James's room. He opened and slammed the door as he lunged on his bed and cried on his bed. I felt so helpless at the sight of this. And knowing that it was my fault just wanted to make me kill myself. (Hehehe- Bad Vickiicky, Bad! Not a laughing matter!)

"James?" Sirius slowly opened the door to his room.

"Go away _Black_!" James hissed. Sirius obeyed and pulled himself out of the room. I looked over to Victoria, who was watching me the whole time. Then, we moved again, but this time, we were in the Great Hall. All the banners were black and everyone was hanging their heads, most crying.

"Um, Hello everyone." I looked up at the front of the Hall where the teachers normally ate to find Remus's tear-stained face. He cleared his throat as to make a toast.

"We all knew and loved Lily. She would help anyone who needed it, whether it was getting over an ex or finishing the Potions essay due next period and had such a high spirt, it could cheer anyone up. She was also the most stubborn and determined woman you could every meet. Once she had her mind set on something, she wouldn't stop until it was done." James got up from the front row and ran out of the room. I followed him until we came to the lake, where he slowed down.

I walked closer to him and went to touch his hand, but I went right through it. "Lily, why did you leave me?"

"James, I didn't think! I was too depressed to think!" I shouted, forgetting he couldn't hear me.

"I loved you so much! And you left me!"James turned to the lake a looked at it in a new perspective.

"Don't do it, James!" I screamed, knowing what might happen.

"I think I'll come join you, then." James walked into the lake and I went to grab him back, but I went right through him.

"James! Come back!" James had gone far enough that the water went to his shoulders.

"James! What do you think you're doing?" I turned around to find Sirius running out of the school. James turned around slowly and just when he was about to answer, something came and pulled him under.

"James!" Sirius and I screamed at the same time.

"Lilian, He wants to talk to you. Now." I turned to protest, but we were already back with Maria.

"If you see James Potter, tell him he's an idiot for doing that-" I was cut off talking to Maria by Victoria.

"Lilian, we have to go." All of a sudden, a gaint door opened. "Step this way, Lilian." I entered slowly into the room, which seemed like a kings chamber.

"My child, what do you have to say for your self?" There was a deep, but gentle voice that spoke to me, but I never actually saw anyone.

I blinked away the tears that had fallen from James and cleared my throat. "I ruined so many lives for my selfish actions. Once that thought popped into my mind, I couldn't get it out. And I know I started a huge chain reaction. Sirius might get too depressed if James dies and kill himself. James is all he has and because of me, he's lost James. And I can't have people die when I started it all." I hadn't noticed, but I fell to the ground and was crying my eyes out.

"Victoria, I think she learned her lesson. Send her back." Before I could have time to register what was being said, I awoke in the Hospital Wing.

I heard some talking off in the distance and when I heard my name, I kept my eyes closed.

"How is Lily doing, Madame Pomfery?"

"James, she's in the same state as she was twenty minutes ago when you last asked. How do you think she would be if she hit head seven times on the stone steps coming down to dinner?"

Wait? What? I'm confused. I opened my eyes to find the curtains closed, but I could see through the crack that James was at the door and Madame Pomfery slightly yelling at him. "You can go see her if you want. I don't care."

James came running at me and I laid back down just as he let the sun light come flushing in.

"Hey there, Lily." He grabbed my hand as I had the sudden feeling that I was going to sneeze. Which I did. James jumped a little when I opened my eyes. I quickly placed my finger against my lips, and James covered him mouth before he said anything.

"What happened?" I mouthed, not wanting the nurse to come yet.

James smiled and lunged to hug me, which I gladly returned we stayed like that for a long time before I let go.

"You fell down the stairs and got a coma."

"What about my family? Are they okay?"

"They came in for about a week, but they needed to do things. They come in whenever they can, though."

"So, I didn't kill myself?" James's hugh smile turned to a confused one, but he still smiled. He shook his head. I smiled and pulled James on top of me while I gave him a nice kiss, if I don't say so myself.

**_Well, there we go. That's the end. I know it's a crappy story in general, but get this. It's my story! And I know the ending sucks, but I couldn't think of a way to end it and still have all the info you need. Well, review PLEASE! _**You have just read a story by-

-Vickiicky


End file.
